The contractor shall take responsibility for the BDPS and all of its subsystems. This responsibility shall include design and/or redesign of system programs as well as initial coding, revising, testing, debugging, documentation, operation and/or maintenance of all system software. Develop and implement methods of ensuring data integrity in all major BDPS processes. This shall include statistical evaluation of the data aimed at ensuring reasonableness of the data as well as accuracy and completeness. Design and produce standardized reports and forms required by the BDPS. It will be necessary to maintain records of these reports and forms in some instances. This shall include reports of screening data, documentation of programs and systems developed under the BDPS, as well as protocols that describe and define the biological test systems. Provide support for the entire software life cycle for the in vivo system, including requirements analysis, design, development, testing, training, and documentation. Provide programming services for special purpose programs specified by the Project Officer as part of the requirement to support the BDPS in general. Function as an Automated Data Processing expert resource to the DTP for advising on the computer science aspects of the BDPS software and hardware issues. Participate, as needed in software development efforts which include software engineers from various organizations, including other contractors.